Need You Now
by Vodka Martini
Summary: I'd like to say this has a story line, but it's 100% smut. And not necessarily good smut, but I love reviews! Seriously. Take M rating seriously.


NYPD homicide Detective Kate Beckett stared blankly at her computer screen. It was 11pm in the deserted 12th precinct and she was stuck behind her desk finishing paperwork. Or at least, she was supposed to be doing paperwork. But she was all sorts of distracted. Their vic had been a porn star. That afternoon, having caught a break on a lead, Kate had spent four hours watching the girl's greatest work, hunting down a co-star matching the description they'd been given. It wasn't the easiest task considering how many of the girl's films had been orgies. Kate had never really been one to get off on watching porn, but it had been an awfully long time since she'd had a real man between her legs, and watching the videos, as dirty as they'd been, had started a spark in her. Which had ignited and slowly burned all day, gaining in intensity.

So now, here she was, staring blankly at her computer screen, while being hornier than she'd ever been in all her life. A cool glass of ice water stood to one side of her keyboard, and she sipped at it again. She was flushed, the sheen of light perspiration on her chest. And she awkwardly sat on one butt cheek to avoid any kind of contact with her sensitive flesh. She could feel the moisture pooling between her legs and she was sure her panties were soaked. Her every nerve stood at attention, begging to be touched, stroked, caressed...She sighed deeply, causing her breath to hitch as her hardened nipples rubbed against her satin bra. Any minute now she was going to call it a night, go home, read the sex scene from Heat Wave for about the twelfth time, and spend some quality time with her vibrator. But that was just a little too sad, and she needed to be just a little more desperate before she would give in.

"Good evening Detective Beckett," the familiar voice of Richard Castle cut through the fog in her brain as he pulled up the chair beside her desk. He had been at Alexis' violin recital that afternoon and had missed all the action, so to speak. Beckett thanked God for that, she couldn't have handled watching that with him. "What are you still doing here, all by yourself?"

"Paperwork," she croaked, her throat dry. She mentally kicked herself when she wondered exactly what he looked like under the high-end suit he had on. He looked at her quizzically, and she forced her focus onto the screen.

"Is something wrong, Kate?" he asked, concerned. She very nearly laughed out loud at the thought of telling him exactly what was wrong.

"I'm fine," she insisted. "We caught our guy, it was a co-star, and now I'm just wrapping up the paperwork."

"I'm sorry I missed it," he sighed. She knew he'd loved the thought of this case since the start. But his promise to Alexis was infinitely more important to him. When she glanced up again, he still hadn't taken his eyes off her. Her breasts were straining with every breath against her collared shirt, and he could just see pert nipples through the soft fabric. Her skin was glowing with perspiration, and she was flushed, although it was actually chilly in the bullpen. His eyes widened as he realized what was wrong with his muse. He chuckled.

"What?" she barked, annoyed. Well, frustrated was perhaps the better word.

"I know what's wrong with you," he boasted. He was not at all sure if he should cross this line, but that had never stopped him before. Hazel eyes met his blue ones, full of desire but also fear that she'd been made, and she slowly raised an eyebrow. He threw caution to the wind, lowered his voice, and finished with, "you're horny as hell."

"Castle!" she protested, rewarding him with a half-hearted glare before giving in with a sigh. "I had to watch four hours of porn today to find our guy," she admitted. Her voice husky with desire, she finally confessed, "You have no idea."

He inched his chair next to hers, swiveled her chair so she was angled toward him, and forced his knee between her legs. He placed a strong hand on her knee and ran it slowly up her the inside of her thigh, under the hem of her skirt. "I bet I can find out," he answered, his voice husky. Her eyes locked on his, but made no attempt to stop him as he torturously slowly slid his hand further beneath her skirt, pushing aside her panties and slipping one finger inside her. She made no pretenses, just allowed her head to fall back and her mouth to open in a gasp of pleasure. Castle swore, hardening painfully when he felt how wet she was, and saw her reaction to his simple touch.

Kate's desire was brought to a full-fledged flame as the pressure grew between her thighs at his touch. Her ability to resist him was embarrassing, but he was a real man, and he was touching her, and it felt _so_ good.

A young detective, new to the twelfth and undoubtedly working late to make a good impression, walked out of the break room and called out a greeting before heading toward the stairs. Beckett and Castle responded, then did their best to look like they were concentrating on something on Kate's computer screen, which was incredibly difficult for her considering he still had a finger inside her. Her breath hitched as he slowly removed his hand, not before allowing his thumb to brush ever-so-lightly against her clit. She glared at him, and he grinned, infuriating her more. He leaned over and brushed a soft kiss just below her ear, and her eyes closed as she thought of other uses for those lips.

"Detective," he whispered huskily, " if you need assistance, I could, uh..."

"Please," she softly moaned, cutting off his whispered proposition and trying not to sound like she was begging. The urgency in her voice had him out of his chair in an instant and she fumbled to turn off her computer monitor and grab her purse. "My place," she hissed, knowing it was closer and with less chance of getting caught.

They managed to keep their hands off each other until the doors of the elevator sealed shut. Kate dropped her bags and reached one arm around his head to pull him down for a kiss. He deepened it and pushed her back against the wall, pressing his hard body against her as she urgently explored his mouth with her tongue. With one hand snaked around his neck she thrust the other down the front of his pants to stroke his erection. Her eyes widened in anticipation when she discovered his size. His vision blurred momentarily when he felt her hand close around his erection. He stilled her hand with his and shook his head. He would never last if she carried on fulfilling his wildest dreams in the precinct elevator. She obediently removed her hand and instead tangled it in his hair, pulling him closer.

He nibbled on her bottom lip and thrust his hips against hers, rubbing his erection against her center. She swore and bucked her hips involuntarily and he captured her mouth with his again. The ding of the elevator door forced them unwillingly apart and she gathered her things off the floor. She gratefully took the arm he offered and followed him out of the elevator, trying to steady her breathing for what she was certain would be the longest cab ride of her life.

Castle's arms were wrapped around her from behind as they stood in the hall outside Kate's apartment while she fumbled with her keys, trying to gain entry. He wasn't helping pressing those delicious kisses along her neck and under her ear.

"Since I doubt we're going to make it to the bedroom," he growled in her ear, lighting every nerve on fire, "would you prefer the floor, up against the wall, or bent over something?" She swore and dropped her keys, mentally circling D: All of the above.

"I would _prefer_ if you would unlock the God-damned door so we can try any one of those," she groaned, apparently unable to function with the thought of him inside her. She couldn't believe her senses were on overload already and he hadn't even gotten started yet. She shivered in anticipation while he picked up the keys and effortlessly unlocked the door. She pulled him through the door impatiently, but it was him who slammed and locked it behind them, pinning her between his body and the heavy wooden door. His lips crashed into hers as they picked up where they left off in the elevator. If any of her arousal had dissipated (which she very much doubted) it came back with full force when his tongue picked up its dance with hers right where they'd left off. She pushed his suit jacket off his broad shoulders and started on his buttons, thankful that he'd taken his tie off sometime between the precinct and her apartment because she imagined that might be a little bit beyond her at the moment. He returned the favor, removing her jacket easily as he devoured her mouth. His large fingers were clumsy with her delicate buttons , and as she slid his unbuttoned shirt off, he gave up and simply grabbed both sides of the shirt and pulled, sending buttons scattering across the hardwood as he revealed her heaving breasts wrapped in black satin and lace.

"Castle," she growled, annoyed with him momentarily, but he slowly ground his hips against hers and she completely forgot her annoyance when she felt his hard length against her stomach. He kissed down her neck and across her collar bone, dipping his head down once to lick between her breasts. She moaned deeply at the feel of his tongue on her skin, and her clumsy fingers reached for his waistband, making short work of his button and zipper. He stepped out of his pants and pulled her forward for a moment, reaching behind her to unclip her bra before pinning her back up against the wall.

Her breasts were swollen and firm, and her nipples were taut from her arousal. She was reaching for his penis when he lowered his head and took one nipple in his mouth, causing her to lose all focus and throw her head back in ecstasy. Her one hand was already firmly behind his neck, but she brought the other up to tangle in his hair and hold him against her chest as he nipped and sucked at her sensitive skin.

"God, Castle," she hissed as he latched onto her other nipple with his glorious mouth. "I need...Oh! please...Oh! God!" As she writhed beneath his attention he brought his hands down to her hips and in one motion pushed her skirt up, ripped off her black lace thong, and had her lifted up and pinned against the door. She cried out in shock and the pressure between her legs throbbed at the feeling of being pinned to the hard wood of the door, completely at his mercy. Castle placed a kiss on her jaw, followed by one to her lips.

"Is this what you want?" he whispered, grinding his hips into her again, as though her sharp intake of breath wasn't answer enough. "You want me to fuck you Kate?" She refused to beg him. Well, any more than she already had. And even that resolve only lasted until he thumbed her clit, causing her to buck her hips against his hand, trying to force him inside. He rolled her clit lightly between his thumb and forefinger, and she lost control.

"God, Castle, please! I need you now!" she moaned and panted and squirmed beneath him, trying desperately to get him closer. Which was difficult when you were pinned against a door. The look of her, half-crazed and begging for him, was something Richard Castle wanted to cement in his memory for a long, long time. But, his penis had other ideas and it throbbed painfully, begging to be inside her. Ever so slowly, he brushed the tip of his cock against her folds, teasing her lightly. "Fucking hell Castle," she cried out, definitely in order mode, "I need you _now!"_

He kept his eyes glued to her face as he slid inside her slowly, full to the hilt. Her eyes widened with first contact, then rolled back in her head and lost focus when he buried himself completely in her. Her head fell back against the door and she moaned deeply, finally a step closer to the release she so badly needed.

She was so tight, it must have been a while for her. And God he felt so good inside of her, stretching and filling her perfectly, just like she needed. He paused a moment, to give her time to adjust, then slowly pulled out nearly all the way and then thrust back in again. He continued this pattern slowly and rhythmically, closing his eyes and listening to her moan and gasp. Her head was back, her eyes were shut, and she was clinging to him for dear life.

She had never felt ecstasy like this before, the feeling of Castle filling her up and moving inside her, pushing all the way into her and pressing against all the right places. She wanted to return the favor, to do something, anything, that would give him pleasure like she was experiencing, but she was seeing stars and just allowing his talented movements to draw every possible sensation from her. She hooked one leg around his waist, allowing him to get even deeper if it were possible, and he grunted as she purposely squeezed her inner muscles around him once. He dipped his head and latched onto her nipple with his mouth again.

"God Castle," she moaned softly, "faster, please." He obediently picked up the pace, speeding up gradually until he was pounding into her. He abandoned her nipple and lightly bit into her shoulder, she wrapped both arms around his neck and shoulders and held tight, keeping herself from banging too hard into the door as their lower bodies slammed relentlessly together. He reached down and fingered her clit, rolling it between her thumb and finger again and she swore, shutting her eyes tight and unintentionally scoring his back with her nails. He hissed from the pain, contrasting against the pleasure that was building between them.

She was aching with the pressure he had built inside her, her toes were curling and she couldn't see straight anymore as his speedy thrusts sent her closer and closer toward her climax. Suddenly, he took a half a step closer, changing the angle of his thrusts so he was hitting her G-spot. She cried out his name at the contact, and he had to focus hard not to come from the sound of her calling his name. He thrust again into her G-spot, rubbing her clit at the same time, and she moaned, loud and long, and slightly more high-pitched than her voice usually went. He was ready to explode. Her muscles were tight around him, squeezing him tight as she neared her orgasm.

"Come on Kate," he breathed, and he pinched her clit between two fingers as he thrust in a third time and finally sent her over the edge.

"Ohhhhhhh God, Rick! Castle, Oh! Ohhhh," she cried, ending in a long moan as she rode out her orgasm. He followed right behind her, allowing himself to come as soon as he felt her muscles clenching and releasing him and her shaking in his arms. They clung to each other and he allowed himself to breathe her name once, almost reverently, as they rode out the final waves of their orgasms. Finally, he eased them both gently to the floor, where they lay panting.

"We should have done that a long time ago," Kate panted finally, not even opening her eyes. But Castle opened his enough to see the satisfied smile on her face.

"We'll just have to make up for lost time now," he answered after a moment. She chuckled in amazement. She wasn't entirely sure she could even stand and he was already talking about doing that again. Well he could feel free, she would just lie there and enjoy it.


End file.
